He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Request from Bookdancer. Song by 'The Hollies'. Alex Rider and Ben Daniels has always been close. Now, Alex is dying in Ben's arms. NO SLASH!


**A/N: I have spent many days trying to find a song that would suit this songfic. All the songs I knew was bout relationships, which would not work here. So, I had to time travel... I hope you enjoy this! The song is from 'The Hollies' so I must thank them for creating the song. I do not own Alex Rider or The Hollies! **

**(Fox)**

Bullets sped through the air and slammed into objects as well as people. This war was absolute chaos, it was the official World War Three. Every terrorist organization in the world attacked all the agencies a few months ago. Every agency, MI6, CIA, ASIS, etc. were involved. Was it evenly matched? Yeah, but that still didn't stop the chaos that raged around in the clearing. I took cover, only appearing to shoot an enemy, then I would duck down again. Every one of my comrades were there, even K-Unit.

_The road is long,_

_With many a winding turn._

_That leads us to who knows where,_

_Who knows where._

I was keeping an eye on my close friends, prepared to take a bullet for them if I had the chance. However, that was not the case. Somebody jumped at me and pushed me to the ground. A second later I realized what happened. I watched as my friend fell to the gound, a bullet lodged in his chest. I didn't even speak as I crawled over to him and pulled him to safety. Rain had began to fall , washing away some of the blood in the clearing. I looked down at my friend, comrade, unofficial brother; he was dying. I knew that look in everybody's eyes; defeat, loss, grief, happiness, and, in this case, regret. "Cub, don't you dare die. Not here." I said, however, he seemed to not hear me, "Alex!"

He heard me that time, "Ben?"

"I'm going to get help, I'll be back." I said and started to get up.

Alex's hand grabbed the corner of my jacket, "Don't. I know I'm going to die, Ben. Nobody can save me, now. I've basically been re-sniped..."

I knew the story of Alex surviving Scorpia's assassination attempt, but I never thought it would be possible for him to get shot in the same place. "Alex, it's not too late. Somebody can save you."

He shook his head, "I don't want to be saved. I want to leave this place. I'm tired."

My tears began to mix with the rain, "Alex, please. You can't die before me, it's just wrong! It's not supposed to happen. You're like a brother to me, you can't leave..." I was begging now, but it wasn't helping.

There were no more bullets flying through the air. The terrorists had either fled or was lying dead. A lot of people were watching, but I didn't care. I just knew I had to get Alex out of the clearing; I had to get him help. Even though I was exhausted, I picked him up in my arms and began to walk.

_But I'm strong,_

_Strong enough to carry him._

_He ain't heavy,_

_He's my brother._

_So on we go._

The sun was beginning to set as I walked toward the medical team stationed a few minutes away, but I knew Alex had seconds, not minutes.

"Ben. I want you to know you're like the brother I've never had... Wherever I may go after this, I will never regret taking the bullet for you." Alex tried to not let his pain show.

"Don't talk like that, Alex..." I paused after that, knowing he was saying his last words. "You're like a brother to me too and I'm glad I met you. I know K-Unit and I bullied you when you first came to Brecon Beacons, but you matched our pace, you kept up. You earned our respect after that."

_His welfare is of my concern,_

_No burden is he to bear._

_We'll get there._

I continued to walk, the whole time I noticed Alex's breathing was decreasing. The blood pumped from his chest and went through my fingers as I tried to hold back as much blood as I could.

_For I know, _

_He would not encumber me._

_He ain't heavy,_

_He''s my brother._

His eyes were beginning to close, but I still continued to talk. "Everybody's proud of you for what you have done, the person you have become. Your parents, your whole family, friends, would be proud of you."

"Do you think I'll see them? My parents? Ian?" Alex whispered, "Will I ever see any of my friends again?"

_If I'm laden at all,_

_I'm laden with sadness._

_That everyone's heart,_

_Isn't filled with the gladness,_

_Of love for one another._

"I believe we will all see wach other again someday." I stated, my throat became tighter. "One day, everybody we have ever cared about will be reunited."

Alex sighed, "Even if they have killed people?"

"You saved many people, Alex. That's what counts in the end. You protected those you held close." I replied.

Alex nodded, "See you later."

"Yeah... See you later." I replied, my eyes blurry with tears.

_It's a long, long road,_

_From which there is no return._

_While we're on the way to there,_

_Why not share._

I felt his body grow heavy in my arms, his breathing finally quit, and his eyes were closed. However, there was a small smile on his face. I hoped that meant he was content with the answer I gave him. He trusted me with his secrets and even his last words; he also took my final advice. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the sunset. The rays of sunshine shone down on Alex and I; one dead, one alive.

_And the load,_

_Doesn't weigh me down at all._

_He ain't heavy,_

_He's my brother._

Every soldier and agent stood behind me, grieving for all the lives lost as the sun sank below the horizon. We were going to return home with some of our friends in caskets. They would be honored for their sacrifice, but their loss would still be felt in the hearts' of their friends, comrades, and family members. As for Alex, I knew he was in a better place. I knew he was at peace when he died. However, the loss would still weigh in my heart, but I knew, eventually, I would see my brother again.

_He's my brother._

_He ain't heavy,_

_He's my brother._

_He ain't heavy,_

_He's my brother._

**The End of a Sad Songfic... **


End file.
